


Inevitable

by crazddreamer



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: CEO!Roman, F/M, One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazddreamer/pseuds/crazddreamer
Summary: CEO!Roman Reigns, a private jet, and unresolved sexual tension
Relationships: Roman Reigns/Unnamed Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> BIG DOG IS BACK! Welcome back Roman!
> 
> This is dedicated to my girl, Shanice, who has been waiting patiently for Daddy's return. Hope you like it, girl!

Steeling myself at the bottom of the staircase looking up at the private jet awaiting my arrival, I squared my shoulders and tilted my chin up. In my right hand was my carry-on luggage with my laptop and files, and my left hand gripped the rail with white knuckles. Inwardly, I told myself there was no need for this stress, that I could handle anything thrown my way. But in the pit of my stomach, I knew there was one thing that could make that inner voice a liar.

Or rather, one person.

Roman Reigns.

All around me the noise of the private airport whirled by unnoticed by me. Luggage, crates, and other odds and ends were being stored in the belly of the jet, ground crewmen checked the plane for any obvious mechanical issues, and at the top of the stairs, the stewardess, dressed sharply in tailored pants and white blouse, waiting patiently with her hands clasped in front as if she had all the time in the world.

She didn’t. We were due in London imminently.

No more than a moment had passed between my resolution and my first step up the stairs, but it had felt like a lifetime, and I tried to appear as if I had everything under control. Fake it ‘til you make it, my daddy always said.

The stewardess, Jane, if I remembered correctly, welcomed me with a practiced warm smile and took my carry-on to stow it for me until I asked for it. Instinct had me ducking my head as I entered the plane, and I took myself in mentally, as if preparing for some sort of inquisition. Nude stiletto heels with red soles, check. Tan pencil skirt, check. Black long sleeve bouse with popped ruffled collar? Double check. My hair was up, out of my face, as I found airplanes stuffy and I refused to sweat in front of him.

Lifting my gaze from my feet, I locked eyes with Chief Executive Officer Roman Reigns, his chocolate eyes boring into mine. His expression was tight, as it usually was when I was around, his hands clasped in his lap, but his thumbs told me everything I needed to know: his patience at my delay was at its end.

“Mr. Reigns,” I greeted formally as I made my way down the aisle. The jet was a standard corporate issue, everything was in varying shades of tan, beige, and brown, so much so that if I stood next to the wood veneered table, my skirt would match. Seats were in sets of three, facing each other, and across the aisle was a table with four pivot chairs and a couch near the rear of the plane. The bar, the food and beverage station, along with the bathroom, was at the front with the stewardess station.

Mr. Reigns was sitting at the table, his laptop closed in front of him. He watched me with eagle eyes as I settled into the bank of seats across from him, my back to the pilots, arranging myself and clicking my seat belt closed as the stewardess closed the hatch, signaling we could get underway.

We were not even off the ground before he laid into me.

The jet began its acceleration and he glowered at me, even as I gripped the arm rests tightly, bracing myself for the near G force speed.

“I didn’t get your report,” he snapped, “You know I don’t like going into situations with only half the information available.”

Trying to not grit my teeth, I kept my eyes straight ahead. “It’s in your email, Mr. Reigns. I sent it right before I left the terminal.”

Despite his sour mood, he seemed relaxed as the plane shot into the air and then leveled out. “I asked for it yesterday.”

I could feel my temper boiling. I was not some lowly secretary with a high school degree, although we had three or four of those lovely ladies in our company and they were highly skilled at their jobs. As the Chief Operations Officer, it was my duty to make sure the company ran smoothly and efficiently as possible. I oversaw each department, had a hand in hiring or firing, reallocated funds, implemented a badly needed incentive plan for our employees, and arranged high importance meetings such as the one we were headed to in London for cross company acquisitions. As the COO, I directly reported to Mr. Reigns. His tone was a reprimand, and I wasn’t going to stand for it.

“Your email request was at 10:58 last night. It is now 7:44 in the morning. I believe that is within the parameters of ‘by the next business day’, don’t you agree?” My voice was polite but firm, and it did nothing to soothe his attitude.

I couldn’t pretend I didn’t know why he acted this way. Mr. Reigns was the face of our multi-million dollar company, on the way to being considered an up and coming Forbes front runner. He didn’t get there from being nice. He was hard hitting, direct, and while he always welcomed criticism and tried to be fair, his pet peeve was slackers. If you didn’t pull your weight, you were dismissed from the company.

At least, that was how it was prior to my appointment. Since I took over as COO, I had taken on the task of putting into place a reprimand system, one he vehemently opposed. Looking over at him, dressed in his blue checkered suit with pale yellow tie and daisy in the pocket, one couldn’t tell he was one of the hardest working people in the company. He didn’t just rely on his employees or his good looks to get by.

My face colored at that thought, and I turned my head away to gaze out at the clouds. Now that we were in the air, I pried my fingers from the arm rest and began to relax a bit. Mr. Reigns was incredibly good looking. His long black hair was tied severely at his neck, folded into a compact bun that belied its length. His goatee was filled in with a light shadow around his chin and jaw line, and his lips were full and invited kisses. Someone that rugged looking typically did not head major corporations, but one would never look at Roman Reigns and tell him that. He held himself to a different standard than everyone else, and that was what caused us to clash on many occasions.

After the stewardess moved through the cabin with our drink requests, she handed me my bag and I pulled my laptop out of it.

“If you are ready?” I indicated at the table, waiting for the invitation.

He nodded absentmindedly, his eyes focused on his own computer screen as I unbuckled my seat belt and took my spot across from him. His pale gold cufflinks caught the morning light through the open windows as he typed furiously at the keyboard.

“This report is good. Looks like everything we’ll need.”

It was as close to a compliment as I could expect from him. Withholding my response, I settled down and powered up my laptop. My foot bumped into his under the table and I jolted as if poked by a cattle prod. “Excuse me.”

His shrewd eyes met mine and he raised an incredulous eyebrow. “You have touched me before. No need for all of that.”

I knew my face was on fire, but I squared my shoulders again. He was right. We had touched before. Intimately, and often. After hours, before work, sometimes in the board room. For a few months it was as if we couldn’t keep our hands off of each other.

And then he called it off. Abruptly and decisively. And moved his office to another city without explanation and became colder than winter.

Just like that, in the span of a few hours, we went from a hot passionate love affair to tense strangers. Truth be told, our relationship was never a relationship. It wasn’t even friends with benefits. If anything, it was more of stress relief. We never saw each other outside of work, nor did we indicate that was something we wanted. So, his sudden removal was a shock, but I acted as if it was always in the plan, him moving across country, and never uttered a whimper.

Did I want more from him? Of course! Who, looking at Roman Reigns, would ever say no? But at the time, we took what we needed from each other with no strings and no discussion and it was what it was.

Clearing my throat, I pulled up the report he was referencing. “We seem to be in a good enough position to offer full price as they have asked for, but I’d pull back a little.”

He nodded, his eyes on his own screen. “Agreed. Ten percent lower?” He was asking my opinion.

We were in the middle of a large corporate acquisition and did not want to seem over eager, and risk overpaying, or low balling and missing the opportunity all together. Shrugging slightly, I looked up at him. “There are other players wanting a piece. They prefer to sell the company as a whole but will piece meal it if our offer is lower than they expect. I’d say seven percent.”

He made a sound in the back of his throat, close to a sound I knew very well, and I had to squeeze my thighs together. “Acceptable. Do you have those numbers?”

For the next two hours, we discussed back and forth everything that would be needed in preparation. Over time, we fell silent, each of us working on separate emails or reports, only occasionally speaking if needed.

Jane came and went with another round of drinks, and Mr. Reigns settled back into his seat with a sigh, causing my eyes to flick up to his. “Take a break, you don’t have to work this entire trip.”

Glancing back down at my half-written response email, I kept typing. “I have a few things I’d like to finish up before we land.”

He snorted, cockiness oozing out of his pores. “It will be hours before we arrive. I’ll ask Jane to bring us lunch.” He flicked his finger in the air and behind me, I heard Jane acknowledge his request.

Ignoring him and his heavy handedness, I continued with what I was doing. Jane brought a fruit plate and sandwich platter and excused herself to the front of the cabin where she pulled the privacy door closed. It was just for show, never locked, as it was against FAA guidelines, but it told me that I needed to start paying attention to my surroundings.

“Mr. Reigns, I- “

Meeting my eyes, he narrowed them at me. “I think in the privacy afforded us, you could call me by my first name, and no one would bat an eye, don’t you think?”

Whatever I had been about to say evaporated from my mind. Before I had the chance to check myself, words spilled from my mouth. “I find it easier to call you by your formal title.”

He smirked at me, his devilish smile dazzling me. “Easier? Really? What are you trying to distance yourself from?”

All civility was out the window, it appeared, and I felt the invisible armor I wore during business hours disappear. “You.”

If I had surprised him, he showed no signs. “Yes, I see how that would be easier. But we should talk about it, don’t you think?”

Feeling as if I was on the opposite side of a board room table instead of a four-person seater, I closed my laptop with a sense of finality. “I don’t imagine anything I have to say would matter.”

“Of course it would,” he snapped, as if disappointed.

“It didn’t before.” I snagged a strawberry off the fruit plater and bit into it. It should have been delicious, but I tasted none of it. It was just an effort to appear nonchalant. “Why don’t you tell me what you want me to say?”

Roman was quick witted. While my words danced out of my mouth, he was already two steps ahead. “You must be angry and hurt about how I left things.”

Protesting would do me no good. He was right, although I never let that show. That was my secret, and I guarded it. Keeping silent, I watched as he stood and removed his blue suit jacket, draping it across the couch behind his seat, exposing his crisp white shirt that stretched across his broad shoulders. He kept himself in good shape, and I had to force my eyes from roving his chest in appreciation.

Standing above me, his hands on his hips, his expression moved from annoyed to earnest. “Please believe that was not how I wanted that situation to go.”

His evasiveness was getting on my nerves. If he wanted to take advantage of our privacy, he needed to call a spade a spade. “And by that situation do you mean our blatant disregard for company policy for interdepartmental relationships?”

Scowling, he placed one large hand on the seat behind my head and the other on the seat he had previously occupied. “We’re in the same department.”

“Oh,” I chirped, sarcasm dripping, “a loophole! Well that makes things even muddier, doesn’t it? Because if it was just that policy, then nothing should have stopped you, right?”

“The Board of Directors found out!” he snarled, cutting my tirade short. Leaning over me, his cologne tied my thoughts up in my head long enough for him to continue. “One in particular, and I was threatened with removal from the company and a complete denouncement of your position and our affair plastered across the papers.”

Huffing, he stood upright as much as the low ceiling of the jet would allow and turned his back to me.

Stupidly, the only thing I could say was, “It’s not an affair if we are both single.”

Roman’s head pivoted back to me with indignation wrinkling the lines next to his nose. “That’s your concern? Really?”

I shook my head. “Of course not. Just stating a fact. Why didn’t you tell me this?”

He ran his hand over his hair, smoothing down the strands as if they were not already slicked back. “I didn’t want you to leave the company. Selfish, I’m sure, but you have elevated this company more than anyone else and I want us all to succeed. If he would have dragged your name through the mud it could have damaged your reputation, not to mention the reputation of this organization.”

Typical of Roman, he looked at every angle before bringing an issue to the table instead of inviting a meeting of the minds to solve a problem.

“That would have been my right to know, Roman. What evidence did he have?” Honestly, I didn’t even have to guess at who the offender was. Mr. Seth Rollins had been a thorn in Roman’s side for years, and never let an email slide past me without offering come sort of condescending comment.

He leaned against the seat across the aisle and crossed his arms and legs, looking calm and relaxed. “It seems he heard you when he visited late one night and waited for us to leave the office before realizing it was the two of us.”

I refused to allow the blush to my cheeks. “So, no video evidence? No photos?”

His brown eyes traced my face and I caught a slight smile form on his lips. “Always so analytical. No, no hard evidence, but the threat was enough.”

I understood what he was saying. Rollins catching us and then going to Roman showed he wasn’t looking to destroy the company, just us. And Roman did what he always does under that tough CEO veneer, protected everyone including the company.

“Enough for you to leave without a word and move? Seems a bit drastic.”

“To you, I’m sure it seems that way. But by moving, I removed any further investigation that Rollins could do. Obviously, we aren’t together if we aren’t together.”

His point made, I nodded, popping a grape in my mouth and chewing. “Well then the situation is settled and needs no further conversation.”

“That’s it? That’s all you have to say?”

I shrugged.

His brows furrowed and he opened and closed his mouth a few times before taking a deep breath and letting it go. “I miss you.”

Doubt bubbled inside of me and escaped my lips in the form of a nervous laugh. “Roman, that’s a bit much, isn’t it?” No way was I going to confess anything to him without seeing where he was going with this.

Glaring at me, he gripped my arm and urged me out of my seat so that we were standing face to face in the aisle. He crouched over me, his height too much for the cabin ceiling, and his hand held me firm, but didn’t hurt. “Baby, I’ve dreamed of you for months. Leaving you was extremely difficult, and I suspected Rollins had eyes and ears inside my new office or else I would have called you and explained everything. This is the first occasion the two of us have been alone, and I’m not letting you step off this plane without understanding where I stand.”

All of this was coming out of left field, and I felt extremely dazed. “But never once did we talk. It was always sex. No dates, no drinks, zero conversation about our lives.”

Using my arm to pull me closer to his body, Roman’s breath ghosted my forehead. “Let me be clear. I want more.”

My mouth dropped open, and I was glad I was staring at his tie and he could not see my expression. This was a side to Roman, and Mr. Reigns, that I had never seen before. I was used to the curt, gruff, attractive CEO, not the passionate man in front of me.

“Do you want more?” he asked me, his deep voice lowering in his chest.

My brain spun. I had held that wish for so long, now that the opportunity was in front of me, I didn’t know how to respond. Reverting to what I was good at, negotiating tough deals, I tilted my head back to meet his eyes. “I want dates. I want to be wined and dined. I want more than sex on a conference room table. I want text messages, phone calls, Skype, flowers. If we are going to do this, I want it to be real and in public. I do not want to hide. So, you need to decide if you want to battle Seth Rollins for me.”

I was not prepared for Roman to swoop down and take my lips with his, but I didn’t resist. My blood heated up immediately as he pulled me into his arms and swept me away. Lifting his head, he peered down at me. “I’ll draft a letter to HR immediately alerting them to my intentions.”

It was the smart thing to do, but he gave me no chance to respond to him. Melding our bodies together, he kissed me again, deeper this time, and my arms snaked around his neck to pull him closer. This is what we knew, being together. Roman held me as if I’d slip away, but hearing him tell me he wanted me, and more than just sexually, there was no way I’d go.

Using his thick thighs hiding in those tailored checkered blue slacks, he pushed me backwards until we reached the couch. He turned around so that he sat on the leather, refusing to break our kiss. Laughing softly, I bent over him. “My skirt.”

“Take it off,” he grunted, his hands already moving towards the zipper at my lower back.

Swatting at his hands, I stood up. I was too impatient for that. Gripping the fabric at my hips, I tugged the pencil skirt as high as it would go on my thighs, exposing my bare legs as I straddled his lap. To hell with decorum.

“Fuck,” he breathed, running his big hands over my skin. Our lips found each other again and I began fumbling with his belt. He chuckled darkly. “Impatient. We have time, Baby. Hours, in fact.”

He was right, but I couldn’t wait. “I need you now.” My breathing was heavier, my eyes hooded. I knew what I’d find as I unzipped his pants, I could feel his hardness against the back of my knuckles through the fabric, but nothing ever replaced the sight of his cock.

Pulling his length through, I gripped it as if claiming it. He was steel, hot and heavy, and I licked my lips.

“No time for that.” He must have read my mind. I wanted him in my mouth but he was already moving my panties to the side and dipping a finger into my core. “Always ready for me, aren’t you?”

Nodding, I used my knees to hover over him, guiding him in. I sank over his cock like no time had passed. He filled me perfectly and deeply, and I couldn’t stop the contented sigh released from my chest. “Oh God, feels so good.”

Roman peered up at me, tense lines around his eyes and his lips firm, but I could feel his shiver against my body. He held me down against his thighs, not allowing me to move, resisting my squirms. I watched as he plucked the daisy from his suit jacket next to us and lifted it to place behind my ear. His rough fingers smoothed the petals and then traced my cheek as emotions I couldn’t name bubbled inside of me. “Be still. I want to feel you. It’s been too long.”

We had swung wildly from urgent kisses and touches to this soft moment and I was sure my heart was going to burst. Roman gazed at me in that heated way he had. Once it was just need, now it seemed closer to adoration. I hope my own expression mirrored his.

Reaching up, he began unbuttoning my blouse, parting the material to my belly button and then tugging my black lace bra down so that the underwire lifted my nipples to his hungry mouth. The feeling of his beard against my skin had me gasping and my hips rocking against his hands. My fingers tangled in his hair, pulling it loose from the hair tie, letting it fall around my hands and his shoulders. I had never done that before. His hair always seemed like such a private thing, his armor against the corporate world, his insistence on staying true to himself. But he only moaned against my breast as I tugged on the strands, and I felt myself get wetter around his cock.

I couldn’t take it any longer, I had to move. Again, I lifted to my knees and then back down, taking his full length inside of me, sending zaps of electricity through my body. I didn’t stop with just one stroke. My moves were smooth and urgent, loving how thick he felt against my inner walls.

Roman’s hands against my back held me to his mouth, his moans of pleasure thrilling me. This was new, Roman being so vocal. In the board room, the most I had ever gotten was a demand or a grunt. But his eyes were closed in passion, his tongue laving my nipples, trading from left to right on his own whims, groans freely rumbling from his throat.

Even as I bounced on his lap, my hands moved to his chest to his shirt, and I blindly tugged his tie loose and slipped the buttons free. I couldn’t see what I was doing, moving on pure instinct, but I managed to mimic my own blouse and opened his shirt down to his pants, leaving it tucked in. Placing my hands against his bare chest I rode him harder, causing him to let go of my nipple and lean his head back to watch me. I could touch him. However I wanted. I could talk to him, ask him questions, learn about his life outside of work. I felt free and joyful and sexy.

Hunger was written all over Roman’s face, his black hair framing his chocolate eyes and steady jaw. He looked like a lazy panther, relaxed and content, but ready to pounce at a moment’s notice.

Suddenly, he thrust up to his feet, carrying me in his arms. My skirt prohibited me from wrapping my legs around his waist, but he held my thighs against his hips as he thrust into me a few times, deeper than even I had been able to get him on my own. I gasped, holding tightly onto his broad shoulders, our eyes locked. He dove in and gave me a quick kiss before pulling out of me entirely, turning me around so that I faced the couch, and thrust back into me.

My heels afforded me the perfect height to match Roman’s rhythm, and my hands braced my body against the back of the couch. My knees were straight, and I was bent over at the waist, my ponytail drifting over my shoulder as I looked back at the man behind me.

He shifted my thighs wider but never stopped moving, gripping my waist firmly. His thrusts were rapid and deep, building us up to the inevitable end, but I resisted. I didn’t want this moment to end. It was too fast, my earlier urgency gone, and after being without him for so long, I wanted to soak this in.

“Roman,” I gasped. “Slow down.”

“Not on your life,” he growled, and my body sang. All I could do was hold on while he swept me away.

My first orgasm crashed through me with no warning. My thighs tensed and knees locked, my breath knocked out of me as Roman shifted his hips. He was purposeful, as he was in everything he did, and he knew exactly where to aim to set me off.

A keening wail broke from my throat and I didn’t give a damn who could hear me. My body shook, Roman cursing behind me as I squeezed his length. My knees threatened to buckle, coming together under me. Roman’s arm came around my lower stomach, keeping me upright by sheer strength.

“Shit,” he grunted through his teeth. “Your pussy is so goddamn tight.”

He was close, I knew it. “I want to look at you,” I gasped. “Please Roman.”

“No, not yet.”

My chest was heaving, and I had to put my hands against the seat, folding myself in half. Blood rushed to my head, my eyes fuzzily watching Roman’s legs through my own. “Please,” I begged again. This time I wasn’t asking for closeness. I was asking for another high.

Roman changed his stroke, no longer rubbing me where I needed it the most. Whining in frustration, I lifted myself back up, gritting my teeth and gripping the back of the couch with my fingers, staring out the window across the expansive blue sky in an effort to distract myself from the sheer pleasure thrumming through my veins.

“Just a little longer, Baby. I’m not ready for this to end yet.”

Desperation made tears prick at the corner of my eyes but I held off as long as I could. Each thrust, each touch and whispered word, made my whole body shake. “Hurry,” I whispered the word.

Swiftly, he pulled out of me, twirled me around and moved us to the table, my backside leaning against it. With one arm and then the other, he swept the two laptops into the nearest chairs unharmed and shoving the food trays against the wall before laying me down flat on the surface. Anticipating his need, the position a familiar one from all of our after-meeting fucks, my knees fell open and my hips lifted in invitation even as I reached for him.

Tugging my panties off he flung them over his shoulder. Lifting his own knee onto the table, keeping one foot firmly on the floor, he slid back into me and hammered me into the table. The wood was hard against my back and shoulders, and it was all I could do to keep my head up so that the force of Roman’s thrusts didn’t knock me unconscious.

My heels clattered to the carpeted floor and I tugged my skirt up even higher, stretching the fabric, so that I could finally wrap my legs around his hips. Roman hovered over me, tucking one forearm under my head to protect me and kissing me savagely. My breath left my body and I decided I didn’t need it 30,000 feet in the air anyway.

Lifting his head up, Roman met my eyes, one hand coming up to re-secure the daisy behind my ear, the other gripping my thigh in a death grip. “Next time,” his own breath was ragged. “Next time, I’m taking you out to eat at a French restaurant, with dim lighting and candle on the table. I’ll bring you flowers. Daisies, I think. You look gorgeous with that daisy in your hair.”

I held onto his arms for support, but I was already flying. My orgasm washed over me, sending starbursts behind my eyes and fireworks through my blood. Between our bodies, Roman let go of my thigh and ran his thumb over my clit, sending me straight into another shockwave. I wasn’t sure if it was the same one or not, and it didn’t matter. My whole body was melting in his hands, squeezing his shaft, and sending me into an orbit that only Roman Reigns could take me.

Roman grunted a final time, his hips rapidly pound into mine before stuttering to a halt, his cum splashing my inner walls with warmth that made me shiver. Panting above me, Roman once again locked eyes with me. “I’m going to spoil the fuck out of you.”

I smiled at him, tucking his hair behind his ear and kissing his jaw. “What am I contributing to this relationship?”

Groaning as he pulled out of me, he tucked his still impressive length back inside his slacks and zipped them up. Pulling me to my feet he kissed my forehead and tugged on my hand so that we collapsed in the seat I had sat in when I first got onboard. Snuggled in his lap, my hand wrapped in his pale yellow tie, my skirt still around my hips, panties missing, my breasts on display, I felt wanton, but incredibly satisfied.

“You are going to keep me together on my tough days, Baby. You keep me on the straight and narrow like you do this company, and we’ll be just fine.”

He was right, no matter how many times we butted heads, we made a good team. Feeling his cum leak from my body, I squirmed. “I’m getting your pants wet.”

Kissing my neck, his beard scraping my skin, he mumbled against my skin. “Don’t worry about it. When we land I’ll have Jane bring us our luggage so we can change. We have a few more hours before we arrive and I’m not done with you yet. I want to feel your lips around my dick and smother myself between your thighs.”

I couldn’t help but laugh, contentment seeping through my pores. “People are going to talk.”

“Let them. We have this one trip, Baby, to ourselves, and then we’ll play it by the book. We’ll follow the rules, keep our professional and private lives separate. But right now I want to know what those strawberries taste like if I cover your nipples in the juice.”

*******

Disembarking the jet at Heathrow London airport, Roman and I were both clean, changed, and presentable for the world to see, our professional masks once again in place. Just before following Roman down the stairs, Jane stopped me with a gentle hand on my shoulder. Dangling from her index finger were my black panties. My eyes flicked up to meet hers, but her expression was blank yet polite.

Keeping my head up, I took my underwear and balled them up into my fist. “Thank you, Jane.”

She nodded. “Have a great day.”

Struggling to keep the blush off my face, I made my way down the stairs to find Roman waiting for me. “Everything ok?” he asked. I saw his hand twitch as if he wanted to reach for me but stopped himself.

“Of course,” I answered, leading the way to the town car waiting on the tarmac for us. Roman followed. When the driver made a move to assist me into the back of the car, Roman smoothly maneuvered himself between us, taking my hand.

As I slid into the car, I smothered my grin. The door closed and not a moment later, Roman had gotten into the other side, my panties in his hand. “What am I supposed to do with these?” he seethed, his expression dark with desire and restraint.

I couldn’t help but laugh. “I just wanted you to have something to think about during the acquisition meeting. Do you want me to take them back?”

Growling, he shoved the panties in the inner pocket of his suit jacket, right against his heart. “I’m going to use them to gag you at the hotel.”

My smile only grew bigger as the car pulled away from the jet and took us towards the city. “I look forward to it, Mr. Reigns. Very much so.”


End file.
